Mountian Trip
by Emaya123454321
Summary: Maya and Emily take a cute little trip to the mountains together, just a sweet chapter story, nothing too dramatic. :)


_Hey everyone, so this idea has been __**killing **__me, so I wanted to see how it turns out. Just a cute chapter story about Em and Maya, nothing too dramatic, no smut__. (Probably ;) ) Sorry this chapter is so short, following chapters will be longer._

Maya's POV

"Emily!" I whispered into the sleeping girl's ear. She groaned and rolled over, cuddling into my side even in her sleep. I smiled and kissed her head softly. She fluttered her eyes open and smiled, but pushed me away teasingly. "Morning," I sighed, brushing a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. "How did you get here?" she mumbled sleepily, noting the thunder storm going on outside. "I walked," I shrugged. "Why? You could've been killed in this weather," she sighed, pulling me down on my back and curling into my side. I giggled and sunk down to where our eyes met, but Emily decided to close her eyes at that moment. _We'll play it this way for now_ _Fields_. I sighed as if I gave up and as Emily's muscles relaxed I took my chance and placed a kiss upon her lips. She squealed and as I laughed she shushed me. "If my mom hears us-" she started but I cut her short. "I don't give a damn if Pam hears us," I giggled. "So really, why are you here?" Emily asked, finally opening her eyes and smiling at me. "Is a girl not allowed to spend time with her girlfriend?" I asked a little too innocently. "OK, what did you fail, break, or lie about," she sighed. "Failed French, broke my phone, and lied about passing French," I said, although playing not kidding. She laughed and playfully smacked my arm. "Alright, ya caught me. My parents and I are going on vacation in the mountains to visit some family for a week and I was hoping you'd go with me?" I asked pleadingly. "I don't know, what if your family doesn't like me?" she asked. I had to laugh. "How could they not? I love you," I giggled. She smiled. "I love you too. OK, I'll go, but on one condition," she said. "And what's that?," I asked, smirking. "I get to sleep for a few more hours!" she laughed. "OK OK, I can see I'm not wanted here," I said. Emily mumbled something to deep for me to hear and sunk back down under her covers, closing her eyes. I placed one last kiss on her lips and began to get up. I suddenly felt Emily's arms around my waist and her burying her head in my neck. I giggled and laid back down with her. I sighed and closed my eyes, careful to not fall asleep and wake up to Pam glaring at us. _That _would not be pretty. I stayed like that till about 6, when I heard Pam groan and bed springs across the hall. Good thing Emily's door was closed. I kissed her one last time before jumping out the window and running through the still pouring down rain and thunder to my house. I was already dressed, so I quickly ran a brush through my hair and brushed my teeth. I had about 20 minutes to kill, so I decided to watch TV for awhile. There was never anything good on in the morning, so it wasn't very entertaining. I heard my phone go off and smiled as I read Emily's text. **Ugh! It's 2 early 2 b up! Y can't they make school l8r? **I couldn't help laughing. Emily was so _not _a morning person. **Idk, cause they suck? So how r u planning 2 get ur mom 2 let u go w/ me? She gets mad if we wave 2 each other on the sidewalk!** I texted back. I knew that was a bit crazy sounding, but it was true. Pam was not exactly "Ellen" if you know what I mean. **I already came up w/ that, I'll tell her I'm going with Hanna on a trip and have her pick me up then "drive" down the road, and after my mom isn't watching anymore, she can take me back 2 ur house. Hanna is already going on a trip anyway, and her mom and her offered to cover for me, so it's all set :) **I wouldn't have thought Emily would actually go through with this, but I was happy as hell that she was. **What if they want you to text or call? **I asked, knowing Pam would. **"Hanna is telling her there is no signal, relax babe it's all taken care of :)" **I smiled as I read the text. **"K, I gtg ill c u at school rite?" **I texted back. **"Ya, c u then, luv u:)"** I laughed. **"Luv u 2"** I texted back, jumping in the car. As I drove to school I got excited. I couldn't believe we were actually doing this. Neither would someone else.**  
**


End file.
